


So You Go Your Way (And I’ll Go Mine)

by Lxverxofmxne



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Gen, Kinda, Sorry again, also this is short, but hey you should vibe to meet you there when you read, i dont know what else to tag, no malum sorry, technically lashton but not really, this is a racing au, this is super inaccurate btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26412370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lxverxofmxne/pseuds/Lxverxofmxne
Summary: One red stop light. Two cars, two individual drivers. A quick race to be driven.—“Luke. Was looking for someone to race when I bumped into you.”Ashton took it, an eyebrow raised. “Ashton. Was just on a joyride when you bumped into me.”
Kudos: 1





	So You Go Your Way (And I’ll Go Mine)

**Author's Note:**

> This is terrible, I honestly Do Not Recommend™️ lmao. The title is taken from ‘Meet You There’ (by 5SOS obviously) as I always got some type of action scene vibe from it, so here we are :D Enjoy reading this unedited fic!

As he drove around randomly, he focused on making sure his car was doing okay. Mirrors checked. Gas tank almost full. Brake system well wired. Car honk loud and smooth. The music in the car played softly, as he mouthed the words to himself.

Ashton’s parents loved cars, so of course he would too. So much memorabilia inside his house was based on cars, from toy models in the living room to actual car pieces hanging in the garage. They even watched all the races they could together as a family. It helped his mother was a mechanic, so she was able to teach him everything and anything he needed to know. 

Obviously, Ashton grew to love car rides. As soon as he was old enough and got his license, he took the family car on random joyrides, whether it be in the morning or at night. At some point, his parents had enough and bought him his own car for Christmas. He couldn’t be happier.

Ashton’s 1994 green Honda Civic was beaut. If he was allowed to be honest for a minute, he dabbled in (illegal) street racing once in a while. He proceeded to get many modifications on his car, and they were definitely expensive. New paint job, a new suspension upgrade system, turbo chargers, and even a nitrous oxide engine (that he couldn’t use half of the time due to the rules, but oh well). He adored it dearly, it was his baby.

That also meant that Ashton was a super careful driver, especially when others were on board his car. He respected the rules of the road. He made sure he was on a cop’s good side if he got stopped. He didn’t endanger people while racing, and if he had a feeling something would go wrong, he would back out of a race. He had a code he followed, and other racers fortunately did the same. He couldn’t risk his car or his life, no matter how illegal his activities were.

As he waited at the red light, a white 2002 Toyota Supra pulled up, with a blond curly haired man in the driver’s seat. He turned to Ashton with a small smirk, rolled down his windows, and reved his engine slightly.

He wanted a race. 

Ashton looked around. No pedestrians seemed to be in sight. It was pretty dark outside, as it was early morning, the half moon glistening above the two. The road was pretty empty. No cops were around. He didn’t have anyone in the passenger seat; neither did Ashton. So Ashton followed along and gave a slight grin.

He reved his own engine, and when the light turned green they immediately sped off.

The other driver was fast, he would give him that. But Ashton knew he was faster. It was a good thing his engine was still connected, he just hoped no cops pulled out of nowhere.

As they continued to drive, the next light looked to be about 1000 feet. He knew this was going to be a piece of cake. Pressing his foot on the accelerator, Ashton caught up to the other driver quickly and proceeded to surpass him. The man looked surprised for a second, before he focused back onto the road. The upcoming light turned from green to yellow. Since Ashton was faster and ahead, he managed to make the yellow light, leaving his opponent in the dust.

Taking a glance at the mirror, he smiled when he saw the other driver give a middle finger. But he didn’t care. He realized he was hungry, and after Ashton drove for a bit longer, he pulled up into a mall parking lot where there were three different food trucks. 

He headed straight for the taco truck, ordering three al pastor tacos and the coldest soda they offered. Sitting down at one of the tables near the truck, he pulled out his phone and played some games. He ate as he played, and when he picked up his bottle of soda the 2002 Toyota Supra pulled up next to his own car.

The driver stepped out, fixing the collar to his leather jacket and walked over towards Ashton. He took a seat across from him and held out his hand.

“Luke. Was looking for someone to race when I bumped into you.”

Ashton took it, an eyebrow raised. “Ashton. Was just on a joyride when you bumped into me.”

“You beat me,” Luke said. He leaned back into the chair and crossed his legs.

“I did, got a problem?” Ashton picked up his seconds taco, and noticed Luke was glancing at him curiously.

“None. Unless you count wanting to do another race a problem?”

Ashton paused, his taco almost halfway to his mouth. “Are you sure you wanna do that?”

“Wait, you’re right. I should probably get food first.”

Luke stood up and walked to the burger truck, coming back with a basket of fries and a lemonade. He sat down, stealing some of Ashton’s napkins as he popped a fry into his mouth.

“So, you really want to race?”

Luke shrugged. “I do. But this time, the outcome will be different.”

Ashton scoffed. “How?” He picked up his soda and took a quick swig.

“I’m fairly new, I’ll admit, my parents never wanted me to be a hoon,” Luke said nonchalantly. “You’re not the only one with a NOS. I realized that I’ve seen you at the races down south before. You purge your system almost every race.“

Ashton almost choked on his drink. That definitely could change things. If he saw Ashton before, that’s probably why he wanted a race at the stop light. Luke just smiled and fluttered his eyelashes as he took a sip of lemonade.

The pair quickly finished their food items and headed to their cars. Luke quickly connected his own engine, the gas becoming visible for a minute, and got back into his car. Revving their engines once more, the two got out of the parking lot, picking up speed as they drove down the still empty road.

The two were side by side as they flashed down, barely getting faster than the other. Taking advantage of the pace they had, Ashton rolled down his window and shouted.  
“You, me, the race next week? Winner buys the other tacos.”

Luke smiled lazily, taking a quick glance at Ashton’s car before turning back to the road. Window rolled down already from earlier, he shouted back to Ashton. “Make it fries instead. If we’re meant to, I’ll meet you there.”

Soon enough, he passed Ashton with a surge of newly found speed. This time, Ashton saw Luke’s middle finger in front of him instead of from behind.

Ashton smiled coyly. Fixing his mirror once more, he sped up to catch him. The sun slowly rising above them, they continued to speed down the road, neck to neck to each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry if this wasn’t what you expected ok bye now–


End file.
